Le professeur le plus sombre
by dragonne456
Summary: Est si Voldemort était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais était resté tout autant sadique et pro sang pur. A quoi aurait ressemblé ses cours ? Nous allons tout de suite répondre à cette question. Pour cela, allons au temps des maraudeurs. Et oui normalement personne n'est dans la même classe, mais chut c'est magique !


Bonjour, tout le monde !

oui je sais cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, alors me revoilà avec un petit OS, je vous laisse en cours avec notre petit professeur alors il faut être bien sage.

Mais avant un gros merci à ma bêta Nestoriine, cela faisait un moment que je cherchais une correctrice alors vous pouvez la remercier car c'est grâce à elle que je peux la publier.

Bonne lecture.

Et si certaines choses ne c'étaient pas passées et que certaines personnes n'étaient pas devenues des mages noirs. Si Voldemort était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais était resté tout autant sadique et pro sang pur. A quoi aurait ressemblé ses cours ? Nous allons tout de suite répondre à cette question. Pour cela, allons au temps des maraudeurs, lors d'un des cours donnés par Voldemort aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor. Commençons donc par le premier. Et oui normalement personne n'est dans la même classe, mais chut c'est magique !

Notre professeur préféré attendait donc que les élèves s'installent, il les regarda avec un certain sourire que le l'on pouvait qualifier de... sadique ? Oui c'est ça, sadique, mais bon on le sait bien c'est naturel pour lui.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, il se releva de toute sa hauteur, et commença d'une voix sifflante et suave :

\- Bonjour, je suis lord Voldemort et je serais votre professeur. Vous devez vous sentir honorés que je vous apprenne l'art de se défendre contre le mal. Nous verrons donc les milles et une façons de tuer et vous allez voir mes enfants, on vas bien s'amuser ! Même vous les Gryffondor, si vous suivez bien mon cours.

Personne ne pipa mot, même les Serpentard : ils avaient tous entendu parler de cette homme toujours en train de jouer des tours plus ou moins de bon goût. D'ailleurs devant ce silence de mort, il reprit, de la même voix, mais cette fois-ci avec une petite pointe de plaisir :

\- Ah un tel silence ! Vous verrez que vous le préférerez avec les doux et mélodieux hurlements des supplices. Vous allez voir on va vraiment bien s'amuser !

Le premier cours se passa tranquillement : ce n'était que de la théorie. Certains élèves, notamment chez les vert et argent, avaient osé lever la main, comme un grand aux longs cheveux d'un blond platine, aux trais fins et aux manière délicate qui était visible rien qu'à sa façon de lever la main. D'ailleurs sa question avait beaucoup plu à notre professeur qui lui répondit avec un doux sourire rêveur :

\- Oui Lucius on va utiliser des moldus pour apprendre, mais il ne faudra rien dire : ça sera notre petit secret.

Sur ces mots il fit un petit clin d'œil qui fit frissonner nos courageux rouges.

Le cours suivant la pratique commença ; il allait apprendre aux élèves à utiliser le sortilège de Cracbadaboum, qui, lancé par Voldemort, ne servait pas qu'à craquer les sacs. Il devenait un sortilège qui coupait la peau des gens. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'il montra le sort, il demanda qui voulait essayer, et là, une main se leva rapidement et s'agita de droite à gauche :

\- Oui Bellatrix je sais que tu es volontaire pour découper ce moldu, ce n'est pas la peine de lever la main si haut.

En effet une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux aussi noirs que les corbeaux et aussi bouclés qu'un mouton, agitait sa main. Pour être vue, elle était presque montée sur sa chaise, et, au lieu du « moi moi » habituel, on entendait un rire d'excitation avec le sourire qui allait avec et ces yeux quant à eux, pétillaient comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Lors d'un autre cours, qui cette fois-ci était théorique, Voldemort avait dû intervenir. En effet, on pouvait voir un élève en train d'essayer de mordre son voisin avec ses dents pointues. On entendait d'ailleurs le claquement de ses mâchoires et les gémissements du voisin qui évitait tant bien que mal ce prédateur :

\- Greyback, arrête d'essayer de mordre ton voisin !

Alors que Greyback se remit correctement sur sa chaise en boudant, trouvant son voisin de droite appétissant, un autre problème vint s'ajouter : le voisin de gauche de ce dernier était en train de littéralement le mordre. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Greyback, qui lui caressa la tête comme s'il le trouvait mignon. Voldemort dut de nouveau intervenir en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas mangeable. Alors Lupin, lâche-lui le bras, non mais, pas de cannibalisme dans mon cours ! Je l'ai pourtant dit au début de l'année quand je vous ai mis côte à côte. Et puis même si ça fait partie des façons de tuer, ce n'est pas la plus élégante, alors maintenant tu te tiens tranquille !

Il lâcha à contre cœur son voisin qui souriait toujours. Le reste se déroula aussi normalement que le début.

Ce cours-ci se passait, exceptionnellement, après le cours de potion, ce ne fut donc pas étonnant de trouver un homme, relativement grand, froid d'apparence et qui ne parlait qu'avec Lucius, avec un chaudron en train de finir une potion. Ce dernier ne faisait pas les mêmes que les autres, du coup, parfois elle mettait un peu plus de temps à se finir, mais un petit, tout petit imprévu eut lieu :

\- Severus, même si tu as un don certain pour les potions, j'apprécierais que tu mettes ton chaudron un peu plus loin, ma cape prend feu.

Il soupira et lança un Aguamenti sur sa cape, ce qui lui donna l'idée suivante pour son cours : noyer les victimes. Ce qui valut 10 points à Serpentard pour lui avoir donné cette magnifique idée.

La semaine suivante, il apprenait le Doloris, un sort qui selon Voldemort était le sortilège le plus élégant et le plus subtil. Il fonctionnait comme un prolongement de son désir : il aimait susurrer à l'oreille de Bellatrix qui frissonnait d'excitation et qui d'ailleurs y arrivait merveilleusement bien comparé à James auquel il dut montrer le sort plusieurs fois. Maintenant ce dernier était caché dans un angle de la pièce et ne bougeait plus.

\- James arrête de te cacher dans un coin de la classe, je ne te ferai rien !

Il soupira quand il ne le vit pas bouger.

\- Oui c'est promis, je ne recommencerai pas, et puis les Doloris ne font pas si mal, tu exagères un peu.

Ce dernier frémit et les Serpentard rigolèrent.

\- Ça chatouille un peu, ah c'est ça tu est un grand chatouilleux ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un petit farceur Potter. Regarde tu fais rire tous tes camarades avec tes couinements.

Cette fois-ci le cobaye ne fut pas un moldu mais un chat, ce qui entraîna quelques problèmes, pas qu'à cause des loup-garous, qui ne prêtaient pas une réelle attention au chat, toujours obnubilés par leur voisin respectif. Mais un autre homme, lui aussi aux cheveux noirs -à croire que c'était la couleur la plus répandue dans cette classe- bavait devant le chat et était excité :

\- Ahlala, Sirus s'il te plaît arrête de baver sur le pauvre chat qui sert déjà de cobaye ! D'accord il est dodu mais tout de même.

D'ailleurs le chat ne provoquait pas que de l'envie, mais aussi la peur. On pouvait donc voir un petit rouge trapu, peu agréable à regarder, collait son voisin par peur, alors que Sirus, lui, bavait encore, son côté chien ressortant.

\- Peter arrête de t'uriner dessus, voyons ! Ce n'est pas digne.

Voldemort approcha donc le chat, pour lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien mais ce dernier partit en courant se cacher.

\- Et ne te cache pas non plus derrière les rideaux pour t'essuyer voyons ! Des rideaux qui n'ont même pas 100 ans !

Ce fut donc ainsi que se termina ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le dernier cours que je vais vous raconté va mettre en avant deux filles. Les élèves étudiaient le sortilège Serpensortia, pour empoisonner sournoisement son ennemi. Voldemort expliquait le sortilège quand il vit une fille à la longue chevelure de feu et aux yeux verts, qui à cet instant étaient remplis de jalousie, pointer sa baguette vers sa voisine d'en face aux cheveux d'or et commencer à murmurer un sortilège :

\- Lily si tu crois que je ne te vois pas ; arrête d'essayer de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Narcissa Black ! Je sais que tes cheveux sont moches comparés aux siens mais quand même, j'avoue que le sortilège que tu t'apprêtais à lancer était dans le thème. Pour avoir voulu lui changer sa chevelure en plusieurs petits serpents, je te donne 5 points, mais je n'approuve pas ton acte ; ce n'est pas digne de ta maison donc 5 points en moins.

Ce cour fut moins agité que les autres, Narcissa essaya de s'en prendre à Lily, qui elle aussi lui lançait des sortilèges. Bref un cours normal et ordinaire.


End file.
